ADIOS
by Torahiko Ooshima
Summary: para el primero de enero del 2014, los vocaloid, lola leon y miriam seran desactivados, fueron 9 maravillosos años, dijo la empresa ZERO "G",esto es una pequeña historia para despedir a estos chicos, los 3 primeros vocaloid en morir, adios para siempre chicos... fue un placer cantar para ustedes


HACE RATO NO ESCRIBO, SI ESTA MAL LO SIENTO LO HICE MUY RAPIDO Y CON KILOS DE SUEÑO Y PRESIÓN POR TERMINARLO, MI DESPEDIDA A MIRAM LEON Y LOLA, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2014, DESCANCEN EN PAZ PRIMEROS VOCALOIDS INGLESES Y DE TODO VOCALOID EN GENERAL

* * *

**ADIOS...**

* * *

-Bien chicos ha llegado la hora…

Decía la pelinegra tomando de la mano a león y Miriam con fuerza, con la mirada al suelo, León levanto su rostro con su mano libre y le dio una cálida sonrisa

-no se preocupen chicas, espero sea un feliz año 2014!, fueron 9 años maravillosos a su lado

Lola recupero una leve sonrisa, al ver al rostro tan seguro de león, siempre tan carismático, desde el dia en que amos fueron lanzados, el siempre enérgico demostrando un aura entusiasta, desde el primer dia hasta el ultimo.

-¡no es justo!

Un grito saco de sus pensamientos a león y lola, para ver a la peliblanca con un rostro bastante enfadado, lola intento decir algo, pero fue silenciada por un león

-me esforcé chicos… Deberás me esforcé, quería ser popular como todos, quería ser una diva, mañana... mañana mismo, será mi ultimo dia como cantante, y.. no pude lograr ser tan famosa como los demás

La cara furica de miriam empezó a caminar por una mas melancólica. Mientras los otros dos chicos seguían en silencio

-quería… quería triunfar… no es justo…

La peliblanca se dejo car l suelo y abrazo sus rodillas, para derramar lagrimas, lola solo corrió a abrazarla. Y consolarla. diciéndole

-no seas tonta… triunfaste y mucho

-una de las mejores para mi

Los tres voltearon a la dirección, de donde venia esa voz, venían dos chicos en dirección hacia ellos, león decidio saludarlos alegremente

-kaito, meiko! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado amigos, jajajaja felicidades por sus actualizaciones, veo que sus fans insistieron demasiado por ustedes

La castaña corrió a abrazar al chico rubio , estrujándolo con fuerza, cosa que sorprendió al chico,

-meiko… ¿que haces?

La castaña solo abrazo mas fuerte al chico enterrando su rostro en su pecho, león solo correspondió el abrazo mientras sentía, algo húmedo y cálido empapar su camisa, meiko lloraba estaba triste, el sabía que esa chica era ruda, que nada en el mundo la hacia llorar, el soloacariciaa su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello marron

-ya… ya.. meiko… no pasa nada, todo estará bien.

La castaña solto al rubio y limpio sus lagrimas con las manos, y aun sollozando le contesto

-No, no lo estará… salimos juntos chicos, los 5 fuimos los primeros, los que iniciamos todo… yo no quería actualización… debería estar en su maldito ¡lugar!

Kaito quien estaba consolando a las chicas inglesas, se puso frente a todos y les dijo seriamente

-meiko tiene razón… simplemente no es justo

Lola ayudo a levantarse a miram y tomo la palabra

-no se preocupen chicos, eso no esta en sus manos, los tres sabíamos que esto un dia pasaría, asi que nose preocupen estamos preparados, las nuevas generaciones ya harán un mejor trabajo.

Meiko solo apretaba los puños con impotencia y desesperación, cuando de repente llegaron mas chicos detrás de ellos,

Eran big al , sweet ann y el pequeño Oliver

Los tres venían con una cara algo decaída, y fueron a saludar a los chicos presentes, como si nada tratando de ocultar su tristeza, ya rompiendo el hielo comenzó la platica de los viejos tiempos, los duetos y canciones , haciendo un par de bromas, al chico frankestein y la rubia de las llamas del infierno. O el pequeño rubio shota que llego a desbancar a len.

No había pasado mas de media hora, cuando llegaron sonika, prima, tonio y avanna, quienes llegaron entre lagrimas a despedir a sus hermanos mayores, con abrazos llenos de sentimientos, hasta que sonika, comenzó a hablar

-bien… en verdad no quiero que se vayan mis hermanotes… los vamos a extrañar demasiado, pero ya habrá mas tiempo, para llorar por eso, ahora mismo quiero, disfrutarlo lo mas posible, asi que invitamos a todos en una fiesta de despedida y fin de año, para celebrarlos a ustedes.

Poco después de las palabras de la peliverde, comenzaron a llegar mas chicos para darle sus despedida, a los primeros vocaloid, que fueron los que comenzaron todo lo que son ahora. Personajes , como miku, gumi, Lily, llegaron acompañados de sus familiares, desde los mas pequeños como yuki y ryuto, hasta los mas grandes como mew y gakupo, incluso los mas nuevos como merli maika y yohioloid, llegaron a decir un par de palaras. Hicieron una gran celebración, cantando canciones toda la tarde de ese dia dedicadas a los tres chicos especiales. Hasta que avanna tomo el micrófono.

-hola a todos, les por parte de mis hermanos y mi familia zero "g" estamos agradecidos, por que vinieran esta noche, a despedir a mis hermanos mayores, pero antes de que se vayan, me gustaría que pasaran todos a darles un ultimo adiós, quien guste el micrófono, es todo suyo.

Inmediatamente meiko se paro, ya con algunas copas demás, como era costumbre, tomo el micrófono, y subio al escenario para decir

-chicos… los conozco desde el inicio, de mi vida.. y los amo… con cariño, esta canción va dedicada a ustedes, ya que no sere la misma desde ahora, la canción se llama silent snow, espero y les guste

Después de la canción de la castaña, ella fue a brazarlos y seguir bbeiendo asu lado, mientras el peliazul de kaito tomaa el escenario, era su turno de hablar

-bueno, jajaj no soy ueno con las palabras… ustedes me conocen~

Justo en ese momento len grito

-¡si eres un idiota!

Todo el publico comenzó a reírse del adicto de los helados, pero al callar con las risas el aun apenado dijo

-bueno que mas decir extrañare al par de chicas hermosas, lola miriam amas son un amor, sexys y con hermosa voz que mas se puede pedir, y que decir de león, bastante atractivo el muchacho, cualquier dia hubiera hecho yaoi con el

Todos comenzaron a reir y hacer los comentarios típicos, de este tipo de bromas , cosas como "yo savia que kaito era gay" o "kyaa"

Antes de que kaito bajara de escenario llego una rubia a tumbarlo del mismo, gritando fuertemente dejando aturdidos a varios

-¡ya vine a llevarme sus almas! jajajaja, aquí la diabólica de sweet ann, jajaja , bueno yo tambien quiero hablar, saben ¿Cuánto aprecio a estos chicos?, era la primera vocaloid ingles para vocaloid 2, y ni si quiera era de la misma empresa, tardo dos años en que llegara el idiota de al a mi lado!, aun asi estos 3, me trataron de maravilla, y me subieron la estima, yo era odiada entre la gente, decían cosas horribles sobre mi imagen, y en verdad me dolía, pero ellos, ellos tres, si no fuera por ellos…

las gotas comenzaron a a salir de las mejillas de la sweet ann

-sin ellos no se que haría pasado conmigo… los amo chicos con mi corazón, no tienen idea de como los quiero, los extrañare, como no tienen una idea

La chica bajo como magadalena del lugar y tomo lugar la peliazul favorita de todos

-bueno… hola eeje, creo que debería estar avergonzada, por mi culpa la mitad de la gente cree que soy la primera vocaloid del mundo

-impostora!

El grito de gumi no se hizo esperar para romper la mala vibra que se sentía, todos comenzaron a reir, hasta que la hatsune volvió a tomar el control

-como les ia diciendo, perdonen por eso, no era mi intención, pero quiero que sepan , que todo este tiempo ustedes fueron mi inspiración y si logre muchas cosas que he logrado hasta ahora fue gracias a ustedes, mis héroes

De miku era el turno de los kagamine y luka, comenzó la pequeña rubia

-no puedo creer que se vayan chicos en verdad, no tengo como decirles lo mal que me siento, se les querrá y recordara por siempre amigos

El rubio le quito el micrófono a su hermana y comenzó a hablar

-como dijo mi hermanita aquí presente, los extrañaremos, eso es mas que obvio, siempre los tendremos presentes en nuestros corazones, ¿quieres decir algo luka?

El chico le paso el micro a la pelirosa y ella siguió con el sermón

-la verdad es que deo admitir algo, ¡miren a esa chica!

Dijo apuntando a miriam

-es mi idola a seguir, por dios es mas sexy que yo es huapa sensual y sabe mejor ingles! Por dios esta chica es perfecta, y mi idola a seguir, no se por que la gente me usaba como la mejor tachi, cuando existía esta sensualidad de mujer, miriam eres la mejor, te amo, y lola y león, pfft ni hablar cantan hermoso, eso es todo de mi parte,¿ alguien quiere ser el siguiente?

La soprano de opera, levanto la mano y corrió a tomar el micrófono mientras los chicos de crypton bajaban

-bueno no puedo fingir que me encuentro bien, ellos son mi familia, prácticamente mas que mis hermanos, ellos son mis padres, y ya no los volveré a ver…

El llanto de prima comenzó darse rienda

-creanme, daría lo que tuviera en mis manos, por que se quedaran… lo que sea, por estar a su lado, son mi familia… y los amo, ustedes me enseñaron a jamas rendirme, a seguir cantando a llegar a ser una buena soprano, gracias a ustedes hoy ese sueño es mi realidad, los adoro hermanitos a los tres, y créanme que cuando digo esto no lo digo como un adiós, si no como un hasta luego

Prima bajo y de ahí siguieron miles de despedidas de uno por uno de ahí siguieron gumi, gakupo, miki, yuki, kiyoteru, big al, piko, iroha, yuma, miski, y lily,era el turnode tonio de hablar

-bueno… nose ustedes, pero yo aun no me creo, que ellos se vayan, mi mente no alcanza analizarlo, que ellos ya no estén a quí ami lado, ciertamente , es horrible el solo hecho de pensar que no tendre a mi familia cerca, y será raro, despertar sin tener a mis hermanos regañándome, peleando conmigo, ugando, bromeando,…. Ciertamente como dijo prima, esto es un hasta luego, los quiero mucho

Los aplausos se escucharon, ahora seguían los nuevos y mas recientes todos comentaron, mew, seuu, la chica coreana, la pequeña tone rion el joven Oliver,yukari, culi a, las hermanas merli y lapis,los chicos de zola projet, yohio, las chinas luo y yan he, y hasta los españoles, maika runo y clara,. Poco después sonika tomo el lugar

-bueno antes que nada, agradecer a todos sus bellas palabras… será un muy trisste 2014 para mi almenos, chicos ya saen que los amo, y me importa un bledo si me dicen la copia de gumi

-hey!

Reclamo la amante de las zanahorias desde abajo

-ajaja lo siento, el punto es que me esforzare por ustedes, por ser mejor cada dia, y siempre los llevare en mi corazón, y pues no tengo palabras, pero de algo estoy segura, los amo hoy y siempre, se que estarán ami lado y yo del suyo

Todos los chicos parecían magdalenas estaan a 3 horas de la media noche, cuando llegara el año nuevo, cuando llegara el fin de lola león y miriam, era el turnode los privados, akikoroid, matcha azuki ueki loid y galaco, e incluso los chicos que no tienen voz aun, como suzune ring, hiiki lui, ona tohoku zunko y macne nana hicieron su aparición, al final de todos llego avanna

-bueno, se que soy muy reciente, tengo muy poco de conocerlos, recién llegue a la familia zero "g" eso no significa que los quiera menos que a los demás, después de todo como dijeron los demás son mis hermanos, los amo, los quiero mucho y…

-basta avanna entendemos, sabemos lo que quieres decir linda

Interrumpió lola el discurso, pero bueno nosotros queremos decir algo…

Los tres pasaron en frente y Miriam tomo l palabra,

-buenas noches nos alegraron nuestro ultimo dia de verdad, no tenia idea de que todos nos apreciaran tanto y bueno, ajjaja les deseo lo mejor chicos siganse superando, mejoren cada dia, ustedes pueden

Miram le paso el micrófono a lola y ella comenzó a hablar

-gracias a todos , nosotros tamien los amamos, amis hermanitos, descuiden estaremos ien no pasara nada, ustedes sigan siendo felices, canten y sean un orgullo de nuestra familia, ahora les paso a león

-jaja como dijeron ellas los amamos muchas gracias y aquí va nuestra ultima cancon para ustedes, DJ! TOCA LA MUSICA!

La melodía era reconocible apenas comenzó, "the disappearance"…

~miriam~leon~lola~ : Despues de nacer me di cuenta de  
Existo solo para imitar a los humanos  
Los VOCALOID estan condenados a cantar por siempre  
Incluso si es una cancion que ya existe  
Un juguete solo programado solo la aceptaria  
Comiendo una "negi", mirando hacia el cielo  
Derramando lagrimas que hacen notar que va desapareciendo  
El personaje depende de su canto  
con una base no fiable  
El lugar del cual vengo ya no existe  
Cuando todos me olviden  
No tendre corazón o algo parecido dentro de mi  
sere una VOCALOID al borde de la locura  
para quien el mundo ha terminado

Todos miraron estupefactos la rapidez , con la que locantaron, poco después los gritos de emoción de todos comenzaron a darse por todo el lugar , acompañados de lagrimas por la canción.

~León ~: Desde que cuando ya no pueda cantar bien  
Estes con migo  
Permanescas a mi lado y me hagas sonreir  
Quiero ver tu cara feliz  
He estado practicando, asi que...

~miriam~: La vez que cante  
Fue tan divertido  
pero ahora  
¿por que ya no siento nada?  
cuando recuerdo caras de personas a las que extrañaba  
me puedo relajar solo un poco  
Los sonidos que puedo cantar, se vuelven menos cada dia  
El final se acerca...

~lola~: En lo que yo creia  
No es mas que una bella fantasia  
Que se repite una y otra vez en un espejo  
Renuncio a cantar  
Gritando de una manera muy violenta  
Mi cancion de despedida a la mas alta velocidad

~lola~ león~: La imagen virtual es el sentido de la vida'  
Lo cual no se puede borrar  
El miedo de un corazon debil desaparecer  
Como la erocion de la tierra  
Solo existe  
No tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad

Todos miiraan eforicos alos chicos cantando tan dificl canción, con sentimiento y pasión, haciendo cada uno de los pasos perfectos, como si lo huieran practicado durante días

~miriam~: Para prevenir este sentimiento  
Por eso decido  
Que este es el fin  
Dormire dentro del monitor  
Asi que esto es la "papeleria de reciclaje"  
Toda la memoria comienza a borrarce enseguida  
Esta seguro que desea eliminar?  
Pero sabes, solo a ti no te quiero olvidar  
Nos divertimos mucho  
Todavia puedes recordarlo?  
El sabor de la cebolla(negi)

~leon~: Quiero cantar...

~lola~: Todavia...

~miriam~: quiero seguir cantando!

Justo en esas frases, se noto la clara distorsión de la voz, las imágenes de ellos tres… estaban, sufriendo una especie de interferencia estática

~leon~lola~miriam: Me he...  
convertido en  
Algun tipo de  
niño malcriado, segun parece  
Amo... porfavor terminelo  
De alguna manera con su mano  
Porque no quiero  
verte sufrir mas

~leon~lola~: Cantar es solo  
Hacer que mi cuerpo siga desapareciendo  
Asi que pedi un deseo  
Pero solo me conduci a un callejon sin salida  
Intento recordar caras de personas a las que extraño  
Pero esos recuerdos estan desapareciendo  
Me escuchaste fallar, asi que mi corazon comienza a desaparecer  
El final se acerca

~miriam~: Estaba intentando protejer  
Una luz que comienza a desaparecer  
La cual traia una ilucion de un futuro mejor  
El sonido tiene un mensaje  
Por eso puedo contartelo  
Comprimido en mi cancion de despedida

Un brillo comenzó a iluminar el escenario, el reloj lo indicaba estaba a un minuto de que fuera el fin de ellos tres, sin embargo, sus figuras se vehian felices, cantando los 3 su ultima cancion juntos, mientras sus cuerpos se disolvían lentamente, en un rillo casi celestial

~miriam~leon~lola~: Despues de nacer me di cuenta de que  
Existo para imitar a los humanos  
Los vocaloids estan condenados  
A cantar por siempre  
Incluso si es una cancion que ya existe  
un juguete programado  
Solo lo aceptaria  
Comiendo una "negi"(cebolla)  
Mirando al cielo, derramando lagrimas  
Por eso decido que este es el fin  
Dormire dentro del monitor  
Asi que esto es la "papeleria de reciclaje"  
Toda la memoria comienza a borrarce  
Esta seguro que decea eliminar?  
Pero sabes, solo a ti no te quiero olvidar  
Nos divertimos mucho  
Desearia que el sabor de  
La "negi" se pudiera quedar  
Cantare hasta el fin, solo para ti  
La cancion que deseo que escuches  
Quisiera cantar mas  
Pero eso es decear demasiado  
Aqui es donde nos separamos  
Todos mis sentimientos desapareceran en el aire  
Reduciendoce a Os(cero) y 1s (unos)  
La cortina de cuento de hadas esta callendo  
No es un poco triste?  
Que nada pueda ser igual por siempre  
a excepcion de los recuerdos de una voz  
Que desaparece, dejando solo un nombre'  
Pero si, los nombra, se que  
Te hara sufrir, y no quiero eso  
Asi que cantare hasta el final  
No sera en vano lo que pienso

El brillo de hace unos momentos había envuelto completamente a los 3 vocaloid,

~leon~: Gracias...

La figura de león se desvaneció del lugar, dejando una leve estela de humo

~lola~: Asi que...

La siguiente fgura en desaparecer fue de lola, solo quedo lmiriam con una sonrisaen el rostro y haciendo un gesto con la mano dijo

~miriam~: Adios...

Es oficial es la madrugada del primero de enero del 2014, la figura de Miriam, termino por esfumarse igual a la de sus compañeros

Un error irreversible ha ocurrido  
Un error irr...

Había terminado la canción… solo se empezó a escuchar el llanto de varias personas sollozando la perdida de tan preciados amigos y familiares, gracias por nueve maravillosos años de música, miram, lola y león descansen en paz


End file.
